


Rest and Rehabilitation

by EvilEucalipto



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Beads, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Coercion, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Light Bondage, Medical Experimentation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilEucalipto/pseuds/EvilEucalipto
Summary: Symmetra is flown overseas to a clinic by the Vishkar Corporation since they suspect she has been brainwashed by the Brazilian rebel leader, Lúcio. There she undergoes an experimental procedure to undo the brainwashing, at least that was what Symmetra was told.





	Rest and Rehabilitation

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...this story is quite dark and yes, there is a lot of non-con as in manipulating innocent women into questionable sexual situations. But I also wanted shameless smut of my fave characters, so there's that too.

It had been several hours since two Vishkar agents had taken off from Brazil to an unknown destination. One of the agents, went by the codename “Symmetra” but her real name was Satya Vaswani. Satya had recently been spotted talking to a resistance leader, a popular DJ by the name of Lúcio Correia dos Santos, which caused concern. However, Satya was unaware of what she had done wrong and was only trying to convince Lúcio that the Vishkar Corporation was trying to improve their lives, but Lúcio didn’t believe her. She found it frustrating because Lúcio seemed like a very sweet person who cared for his people too and that’s why she couldn’t understand why he wanted everyone to continue to live in such deplorable conditions. To her surprise, she was ordered by her superiors to travel overseas for retraining since speaking to Lúcio had been seen as inappropriate.

When their plane landed, Satya was confused because the Vishkar made it seem like they were taking her back to India but she was in what appeared to be Europe instead. Satya and her companion both boarded a private limo and were taken to their destination. Satya was worried because she felt something bad was going to happen. However, she didn’t know what to do anymore because her companion seemed very dismissive of her concerns and that only made her more anxious; she felt alone and scared.

They arrived at their destination and entered the building. Unbeknownst to Satya, they were at one of the Talon facilities. Recently, a Talon agent was kidnapped by a couple of rogue Overwatch agents. But fortunately, she was rescued and was also at the facility for her own rehabilitation. Satya did notice the facility was medical in nature, which caused her to worry. The receptionist explained to Satya that due to the nature of Lúcio using sonic technology, there was some concern that he may have brainwashed her. Satya couldn’t believe what she had heard, Lúcio didn’t seem like that type of person at all. And yet, the receptionist and her companion looked very worried. (They seemed like nice people too and perhaps they were right.)

After signing in, Satya had to relinquish her bionic arm and was equipped with a regular prosthetic. Her companion told her it was standard precaution before bidding her farewell. Satya sighed with resignation and went into a room the receptionist pointed her too.

She entered the room where the facility medic waited for her. The woman had a European accent, she was very tall, and skinny but Satya could not see her face because she was fully covered. And after taking her vitals told Satya to stretch her arms to the sides and then told both of them up in the air. Satya did what she was told without question, when suddenly she was handcuffed by robotic restraints. “What is going on?!”

The medic chuckled, “It's your retraining, dear. Now let's get you undressed.” The medic pulled off her right glove to reveal a clawed hand which seemed corrupted by a purple decay. With her claws, she gently felt around Satya’s dress. With a snap of her fingers, Satya's clothes disintegrated, leaving her practically naked, except for her stockings and shoes. 

Satya screamed because now she realized she was in grave danger. The medic removed her other glove and started feeling up on Satya's soft curvy toned body. The medic wanted to be sure that Satya was a perfect candidate for the experiment. After all, it looked like her body could handle it well.

The medic grabbed a hold of Satya’s buttcheeks and asked, “Have you ever trained as sniper by any chance? You have such a good center of gravity.”

“Let me go!” cried Satya as she struggled in vain.

“We will after your rehabilitation and retraining,” replied the medic as she pushed Satya to a table that had appeared from the flooring.

When Satya, was on her side, the medic spread Satya’s buttcheeks apart and inserted her left index finger into Satya’s asshole. The medic noticed that Satya didn’t immediately jump. (However, Satya was overwhelmed from what was happening that she froze in place.) The medic smiled, intrigued that Satya was so lewd despite coming off so innocent. She then inserted her middle finger and this time, Satya tried to jump off the table but was secured tight with the restraints. Satya accidentally let out a moan. Satisfied, the medic clicked a button on her belt which lowered the ground platform they were on and took them to the bottom floor.

As the descended, the medic removed her mask and licked Satya’s pink, swollen pussy. She moved away and with her right hand materialized a small orb which she turned slightly egg-shape, and inserted it into Satya’s asshole. Satya screamed in horror and moaned as the medic nonchalantly inserted more small orbs up her ass. The orbs linked together like a chain and the medic tugged at them gently, inserting the chain deeper as Satya moaned.

However, the sensation was brief because the orbs were biotic in nature and quickly absorbed into her body, healing her from the discomfort. But that didn’t last long either because this time, the medic inserted a buttplug without problems and spanked her. She grabbed Satya by the arm and got her off the table, leading her to a nearby room. There, Satya saw a naked pale-blue woman suspended from the ceiling. Another fully-covered female employee was with her, standing on a stool and fondling the blue woman’s breasts. The blue woman was in a euphoric trance and mumbled something unintelligible.

Gathering her courage Satya cried, “Please, I beg you! Let me go!”

“It will be alright,” said the other female employee, as she squeezed the blue woman’s breasts together. The medic nudged Satya closer to the blue woman and the employee, still grabbing the blue woman’s breasts, rubbed her erect nipples against Satya’s.

Satya’s nipples got hard upon touch and the medic decided to pinch them with her sharp nails, but was careful not to cut her. After all, the Vishkar expected Satya to be returned unharmed. Without warning, the blue woman leaned over and kissed Satya passionately. The other employee released the blue woman, who embraced Satya and knocked her down to the ground. Frightened, Satya didn’t even think about pushing the blue woman away.

Meanwhile, two men were observing the experiment from a distance. One of them, an actual omnic said, “Apart from the obvious entertainment, what is this supposed to do again?”

“It brainwashes these women into a completely submissive, semi-conscious state,” replied the tall human man. “Not sure how Dr. O'Deorain does it, but apparently the women are asphyxiated and partially vampires now, just without the thirst for blood.”

“Vampires?!” asked the omnic.

“Hey, you have to hand it to Moira for discovering the gene that causes vampirism,” said the man. “Unfortunately, this experimental procedure only works on women…at least to keep them brainwashed. For men, some end up with partial vampire powers. One of or mercenaries is like that now; his skin went pale and became photosensitive, and he can materialize into fog. Then other times, the procedure doesn’t work at all. I mean, I volunteered because I wanted the vampiric super-human strength but nothing happened to me.”

“What are they doing now?” asked the omnic, as he observed the medic insert one end of a double-ended dildo into the blue woman’s vagina and the other end into Satya’s vagina.

“That thing has the vampire serum inside it, but it’s only for the brown girl,” replied the man, “Lacroix has already been treated with the serum. That’s why she’s so blue and horny. Dr. O'Deorain said that it has the most potent effect when administered coitally.”

“Wait a minute,” said the omnic. “Dr. O'Deorain shoved something up your ass too, didn’t she?”

“Yes and my ass simply crushed it to oblivion because it’s too strong,” replied the man nonchalantly.

As the blue woman thrust into Satya, the medic who was presumably O'Deorain herself, reached over and spread the blue woman’s cheeks apart, and removed her buttplug. She looked at the base of the plug which had an LED screen on it that displayed the blue woman’s vitals for the past hour. She looked over and saw that Satya had turned just as pale as the blue woman, except her skin was an ashier gray.

The man, who was still observing shook his head and muttered, “I hate how this experiment changes everyone’s skin color to the same shade of light gray. That girl had such nice dark skin. I told Moira to fix that problem months ago.”

Finally, the blue woman orgasmed and collapsed on top of Satya. Just as the two Talon women were about to help them off their feet, Satya pushed the unconscious blue woman after her and attempted to attack the Talon women. Fortunately, Moira was prepared and reactivated the restraints. She knew there was a strong possibility that the experiment would not subdue Satya completely since it was her first time. Once Satya was secured, Moira and her assistant carried the unconscious blue woman and placed in her in a coffin-like chamber for her to rest. Then the two Talon women, took Satya to another room far away from the gaze of observers.

Dr. O’Deorian, remained with Satya while the assistant returned to check on the blue woman. Waiting for her were the tall man and the omnic. “We really need to find a way to make this permanent, this takes too long to redo.”

“Don’t complain to me, this is all Moira’s idea,” said the assistant. “I’m starting to think that Moira has left it like this on purpose because this is practically real-life hentai.”

“Sombra please,” said the omnic, “Dr. O’Deorian takes her work seriously. I doubt she’d do anything remotely cartoony in her experiments ‘just for fun’.”

Meanwhile, Moira had Satya laying down on a bed, while she sat over Satya’s face with her pants and panties off. After all, Moira had informed the Vishkar that the rehabilitation would take the weekend to complete. That was more than enough time to spend quality time rehabilitating a horny [semi] vampire fledgeling. After all, Moira needed more testing to see if they were good at devouring pussy and more promiscuous than normal women due to their lowered inebriations. Moira started grinding her pussy on Satya’s face as she gave her cold aroused breasts a firm squeeze. Everything was going according to plan.

But Moira knew she had to be careful. If Satya had sex with anyone without the semi-vampirism, the complacent state would be undone, especially if Satya was penetrated by a man. Moira let go of Satya’s breasts and reached over behind her own ass. With her right hand, she formed small orbs and carefully inserted them inside her own asshole. (Sometimes Moira would insert orbs into both her orifices because she can’t get enough of the sensation. She had initially tried that out on one of her old Blackwatch colleagues, a man by the name of Gabriel Reyes. After all, it was her professional opinion that Reyes’ big bubble butt was made for anal.) Unlike Satya, Moira used the decaying effect of her orbs once they were absorbed into her body, weakening her and practically making her physical state similar to Satya’s. 

Unable to sit up, Moira collapsed, face first into Satya’s crotch which is exactly what she wanted. Moira slightly energized herself just enough to reach Satya’s hard clit to suck on it. Satya came because she had never felt such a sensation like that before. Moira spread Satya’s labia apart with her sharp claws and pinched them slightly just to make her lover quiver. Licking her lips, Moira stuck her long tongue inside Satya and ate her out. As she did, she reached over and removed the buttplug. While still going down on her, Moira read the vitals and they appeared to have stabilized. Moira put the buttplug aside and decided to eat Satya’s ass instead. After all, her regeneration orbs had purified her backdoor that Moira could eat sushi off it if she wanted to. 

As for Satya, her mind was in a state of ecstasy and she felt oddly at peace. Perhaps her predicament wasn’t too bad, after all the Vishkar told her it was rehabilitation and rehabilitation means healing. Moira appeared to be the doctor and was making her feel really good in a way she had never experienced before. 

Moira took a gamble and inserted a couple of regeneration orbs into Satya’s vagina until she was practically stuffed with them. One of the orbs fell out and Moira stuck it into Satya’s asshole. She then pulled out a vibrator and tapped Satya’s clit, which at this point was enough to overload her and disintegrate the orbs, healing Satya. But only briefly was she back to normal, before turning back into vampiric gray and falling into a deep sleep. Pleased, Moira undressed and laid down next to Satya. After all, the rest of her evening was off and she was going to enjoy her cute vampire lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> <->Yeah, the blue woman is Widowmaker and she's there because they rescued her from Tracer and Winston, from what happened in [my previous fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570070). Doomfist broke her out, actually. That’s why he’s at the facility. (Yes, he’s the unnamed “tall man”. Unnamed because he’s not going to be properly introduced to Symmetra. It would be unwise since he is a criminal.)  
> 
> 
> The omnic is supposed to be [Maximilien](https://overwatch.gamepedia.com/Maximilien).
> 
> I wasn’t going to put Sombra in this, but I had mentioned in yet [another previous fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170862), that Sombra has assisted in Widowmaker’s brainwashing. Though she doesn’t enjoy it at all and only does it because it’s an order. 
> 
> It’s implied that Reaper’s abilities are a mixture of Mercy’s nano-technology and Moira’s vampiric stuff. But in reality, I just wanted to explain several character skins. That was my intent with all of this. XD


End file.
